Damian Roberts
Damian "Damo" Roberts was a character in Home And Away in a single appearance in November 1991 (Ep 893), then regularly from April 1992 (Ep 984) to March 1996 (Ep 1880). He was the youngest son of Irene Roberts and brother of Finlay Roberts and Nathan Roberts. Damo became firm friends with the rebellious Shane Parrish and was often led astray by him. In 1995 Damian moved away to university, returning for Shane and Angel's wedding. He later went on to train as a vicar. Damian was played by Matt Doran who has gone on to have a successful acting career. Biography Backstory Damian Roberts was born in 1976, the youngest child of Murdoch (aka Mud) and Irene Roberts. He had an older sister Finlay and brother Nathan. 1991-1995, 1996 Damian arrived in Summer Bay in 1991 with his alcoholic mother Irene, as a ploy to manipulate Finlay into returning home with her. Finlay had been taken in by Pippa and Michael Ross. Irene was a deeply unpleasant character at this time and was obsessed with trying to get one up on Pippa into handing her back. In the end, Irene accepted that Damian was better off living in the Ross household. He was fostered by Pippa and Michael and remained living there throughout his first stint in Summer Bay. Damian enrolled at Summer Bay High School. In May 1992, Shane Parrish arrived and after a rocky start, the pair became good mates. Indeed, Damian's friendship with Shane led him into some scrapes which nearly scuppered his chances of being fostered by Pippa and Michael. A bookish, sensitive type, Damian got good grades in school but never quite managed to have a girlfriend. He was bullied by fellow school student Peter "Tug" O'Neale. Shane and Blake Dean sorted Tug out. A kid who could be led astray at times, he briefly became a rebel when his brother Nathan got out of prison and came to Summer Bay. His closest brush with serious trouble came towards the end of his time in Summer Bay. He, Shane, Angel, Tug and Sarah had been studying in Donald Fisher's house. He caught sight of the exam paper which they would be given - it had been accidentally left out in the kitchen. When correcting the exam papers shortly afterwards, Fisher smelled a rat and realised that one of the five had cheated. Nobody suspected Damian was the cheat. He eventually owned up and was lucky to escape with a suspension from school. When he returned to Summer Bay in April 1995 for Shane and Angel's wedding, he slept with Selina Cook. It was his first time ever with a girl and he very nearly became a father from the experience. Selina became pregnant but miscarried their child. Startlingly, next time Damian came to visit his mother, he was sporting dreadlocks and had decided to become a poet. He came back to Summer Bay in March 1996 for Shane's funeral. He has not been back since, though Irene still mentions him occasionally. After inadvertently causing his no-good father's death, Damian felt somewhat lost. After talking with Selina, he decided to become a vicar. From a typical teen to a man of the cloth... Memorable info Birthday: 1976 Full Name: Damian Roberts First Line: "I had to wait for the bus, didn't I?" (to Irene) In 1993, Damo did a great impression of his headmaster Donald, unaware he was stood behind him. Despite being one of life's nice guys, poor Damian never managed to get the girl. Unless his one night stand with Selina counts for something... A keen runner, he was coached briefly by "Loony" Laura Brennan, a reclusive former Olympic-standard athlete who lived out in the bush. Family Father Murdoch Roberts Mother Irene Roberts Siblings Nathan Roberts, Finlay Roberts, Mick Jennings (half) Aunts/Uncles Wendy McFarlane Nephews Paul Roberts, Mark Roberts Cousins Nelson McFarlane See also *Damian Roberts - List of appearances *Roberts Family Tree Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1991. Category:Characters last seen in 1996. Category:Roberts family. Category:Runners. Category:Priests. Category:1976 births. Category:Fictional Australians of English ancestry. Category:Residents of Summer Bay House. Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:1991 minor characters. Category:1996 minor characters. Category:Regular characters who became guest characters